Such a starting device is known for example from DE 203 01 182 U1 and DE 203 19 902 U1. With the starting devices described there it is always necessary that good cooling of the combustion engine with a cooling air flow leading through the starting device to a fan can take place.
The starting device, as described in the two above-mentioned documents is accommodated in a housing in front of the combustion engine. The combustion engine is cooled by means of the air passing through the starting device. The ventilation elements of the housing, such as for example ventilation slots allow the entry of a cooling air flow into a fan arranged behind the starter for cooling the combustion engine. However, the cooling air flow with such devices is frequently shielded from the housing to the combustion engine by elements of the starting device, or the cooling air flow is disturbed by the elements of the starting device.
Since starting devices of this type are frequently used in devices such as for example power chain saws which are exposed to high loads, preferably good cooling of the combustion engine is desirable.
Furthermore, a cable-operated starting device for a combustion engine is known from EP 1 396 060 A2. It also describes the same arrangement of the starting device as already described above for the prior art.